


Le Point d'Ancrage [Anchor Point - traduction]

by inatshej



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Truman Show (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truman Show Fusion, Angst, C'est triste, Chagrin/Deuil, Combustion Lente xD, Drama, Drama Psychologique - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Sherlock Kink Meme, Slow Burn, Suspense, TRADUCTION, a la francaise, alors l'angste, avec le bon fin !, il n'y a pas des tags en francais, langue francaise, les sombres characteres - Freeform, ne conforme pas avec le saison 3
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/pseuds/inatshej
Summary: Tout le monde se branche pour regarder Sherlock, l'ultime dans la télé réalité : Sherlock Holmes, une personne réelle avec le nom légendaire, vit sa vie dans une mis en scène par son frère sans le savoir. Les choses se complique quand un médecin militaire à la retraite joint le show pour jouer la partie de meilleur ami de Sherlock.***Cette fic emprunte son concept de The Truman Show, un film de 1998.  Cependant, vous ne devez pas avoir aucune savoir de film pour profiter de l'histoire.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. L'entretien avec Lester Gregson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anchor Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667680) by [trickybonmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybonmot/pseuds/trickybonmot). 



> C'est une traduction de Anchor Point, une fic de trickybonmot. J'ai décidé à traduire cette histoire marveuilleuse mais gardez à l'esprit que a) je ne suis pas française, b) je ne suis pas anglaise, c) j'encore apprendre français. Ouais. J'imagine qu'il y aura beaucoup d'erreurs mais bah, je dois commencer quelque part.  
> Je ne sais pas si je finirais cette traduction. Je n'ai pas d'horaire pour mises à jour. Alors, si vous pouvez, lisez cette histoire en original, en anglais. Si c'est pas possible, vous devriez souffrir avec moi xD également, si vous voyez les erreurs, merci de me les faire savoir. 
> 
> Avertissements ou trigger warnings: lisez les tags. Comme l'auteur, trickybonmot, a écrit : Dans cette histoire, Sherlock est dans une situation où la réalité n'est pas ce qu'il croit être. Si cela vous dérangez, ne continuez pas à lire.  
> Ouaip, cette histoire est un peu perturbante. Soyez prudent et, si vous voulez, profitez-en !

_ 16 juin 2011 _

_ L'interviewé : Lester Gregson _

_ Auditionné pour le rôle : sergent de police (alias Gregory Lestrade)  _

_ Fonction : réhabilitation, mentorat _

_ Profil : _

_Gregson avait une carrière d'acteur modérément réussie à ce jour, principalement comme protagoniste ou secondaire intérêt amoureux dans un certain nombre de séries historiques de BBC et quelques films bien reçu mais commercialement insignifiants. Principales caractéristiques de son personnalité inclus l'altruisme naturel, compassion, leadership. Son similarité en voix et traits du visage à oncle paternel préféré de S peuvent avoir effets subliminaux bénéfiques. Capacité d'improvisation est forte._

_ Points d'intérêt : _

_Gregson est endetté à hauteur de £450 000. La dette appartient actuellement à Blue Line Asset Management, et recouvrement a été autorisé à Long Zi tong. Bien que les entretiens de Gregson à ce jour n'indiquent aucune objection à la prémisse de Sherlock, cette connaissance pourrait devenir précieuse s'il menaçait de devenir ingérable._

_ Extrait de transcription : _

_ MH : M. Gregson, bonjour. Premièrement, je voudrais établir quelques bases. Est-ce que vous regardez  _ Sherlock _ régulièrement ?  _

_ LG : Oui, bien sûr. Je n'ai le jamais raté. Pas depuis dix, quinze ans.  _

_ MH : Comment résumeriez-vous les développements récents de show ?  _

_ LG : Bon, c'est un désastre, non ? Nous appuyons tout pour Sherlock à finalement avoir une chance pour prouver ses capacités, mais entre des drogues et des gens louches, il semble que cela n'arrivera jamais. Tout le monde sait que c'est une environ contrôlé, bien sûr, mais, bon Dieu, parfois il semble qu'il pourrait vraiment avoir des ennuis.  _

_ MH : Quel genre des ennuis vous préoccupent le plus ?  _

_ LG : Qu'il pourrait s'endommager, sérieusement. Je veux dire, il doit prendre de vrais drogue, sinon il saurait que quelque chose se passait. Il pourrait devenir accro, il pourrait ruiner son esprit. Ça serait vraiment tragique. Personne ne veut pas voir ça.  _

_ [...]  _

_ MH : Afin de conserver la crédibilité, la formation doit être assez rigoureux. En première, bien sûr, vous devriez improviser, mais pendant vos heures hors écran, vous seriez inscrit à un cours intensif de police. Seriez-vous disponible pour une telle formation ?  _

_ LG : Bien sûr, oui. Je pensais que cela pourrait être quelque chose comme ça. J’aimerais jouer un flic. Sympa changement de jolis garçons victoriens. Inscrivez-moi.  _


	2. L'entretien avec Holly Cooper

_3 janvier 2018 L'interviewée : Holly Cooper_

_Auditionné pour le rôle : médecine légiste (alias Molly Hooper)_

_Fonction : admiratrice Profil : Mme Cooper a appris du casting grâce à son adhésion très active à un fan club de Sherlock non officiel sur Internet. Elle poursuit une carrière d'actrice amateur depuis six ans, et avait eu un de ses scripts dramatiques produits par une compagnie de théâtre communautaire. Elle est diplômée en médecine légale par l'Université de Glasgow et travaille comme médecine légiste depuis trois ans._

_Points d'intérêt : Activité en ligne de Mme Cooper indiqué presque malsain l'obsession avec un nombre de célébrités au fil des ans. S ne fait pas d'exception. Son intérêt pour lui s'étend au-delà d'ordinaire pour inclure l'intérêt avide pour paparazzi clichés, ainsi que pour la création et la consommation de manipulations photographiques sexuellement chargées et de documents écrits. À notre connaissance, elle suppose que nous n'avons pas découvert ses pseudonymes Internet._

_Extrait de transcription :_

_MH : Comment décririez-vous l'état de choses actuel à Sherlock ?_

_HC : Alors, il me semble que... Je pense... il vient de son propre, un peu ? Comme il avait eu de très bonnes affaires, et trucs, et il semble qu'il devrait faire un grand pas... un grand saut. Peut être faire des amis, une petite amie. Un allié._

_MH : Vous vous voyez dans ce rôle ?_

_HC : Je veux dire, je ne pouvais pas présumer, vous savez ? (rires) Mais oui, je pense, je suis médecine légiste, maintenant, et je suppose que vous voulez ces compétences pour le show. Quelqu'un dans cette position pourrait aider Sherlock beaucoup. Par exemple, cette affaire avec le grenouille toxique ? Si j'avais étais là, il l'aurait résolu beaucoup plus rapidement. J'étais comme, sautant de haute en bas sur mon canapé, vous savez, comme « vérifiez la salive ! », mais ca lui a pris beaucoup de temps pour y arriver ! Et équipement de laboratoire. L'accès à un bon labo l'aiderait beaucoup._

_MH : Alors vous avez déjà pensé à ça._

_HC : Enfin, qui n'a pas ? Il est un nouveau Sherlock Holmes. Il est brillant. On aimerait tous faire partie de son monde, si on le pouvait._


	3. L'entretien avec Martha Hudson

_ 18 février 2018 _

_ L'interviewée : Martha Hudson _

_ Auditionné pour le rôle : Mme Hudson _

_ Fonction : logeuse, gouvernante  _

_ Profil : _

_ Mme Hudson était une amie de Holmes famille pendant plus de quarante ans. Sherlock se souvient d'elle depuis la petit enfance, et a ensuite résolu, par e-mail, l'Affaire d'Opale Noire, dans laquelle son mari (fictif) a été trouvé comme criminel. Nous voyons son réapparition à ce stade comme crucial pour maintenir la continuité d'expérience pour S.  _

_ Points d'intérêt : _

_ Bien que S la considère comme indulgente et de matron (et son caractère à Sherlock va tenir ça bon), en fait c'est une femme très pragmatique, motivée forcément par les préoccupations matérialistes.  _

_ Extrait de transcription : _

_ Hudson : Je ne vais pas prendre moins que deux cinquante. Et ne prétendez pas que vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre, je sais ce que vous fabriquez de tout ça.  _

_ MH : Martha. Un quart de milliard de livres ?  _

_ Hudson : Vous m'entendez.  _

_ MH : Vous devez comprendre que la plupart de revenus retournent directement à la production. Seulement les vérifications des antécédents pour trouver les extras fiables est une dépense monumentale, sans parler du personnel de sécurité, de la scénographie, du filtrage des médias...  _

_ Hudson : Absurdité. Je sais que vous l'avez. Vous vous rendez compte que vous me demandez de changer tout mon mode de vie pour une période indéterminée d'années, pour vivre au sein de votre fantaisie ? Vous avez de la chance que je n'en demande plus.  _

_ MH : ...Bien. Oui. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est parti ! J'espere que vous aimerez cette histoire. C'est vraiment unique !  
> Si vous voyez les erreurs, n'hesitez pas a me les faire savoire.


	4. L'entretien avec Richard Brook

_ 27 février 2020 _

_ L'interviewé : Richard Brook _

_ Auditionné pour le rôle : Jim Moriarty _

_ Fonction : némésis _

_ Profil: _

_ Richard Brook est un acteur bien connu et un notable sherlockian de la vieille école, actif dans le Baker Street Irregulars. Il été auditionné en 2008 pour le rôle qui a finalement été donné à Holly Cooper. Depuis lors, il avait un succès commercial et critique dramatique dans son spectacle solo The Moriarty Monologues, dans lequel il reinvente le personnage de Professeur Moriarty comme un génie du crime dément mais charismatique.  _

_ Points d'intérêt : _

_ Le lancer comme opposé à S serait un tirage important de notes ; son publiciste était en contact avec les conditions acceptables.  _

_ Extrait de transcription : _

_ MH : Comment imaginiez-vous votre version de Moriarty s'intégrer dans la vie de Sherlock en ce moment ?  _

_ RB : Alors, je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui peut le pousser à des hauters toujours plus grandes, vous comprenez ? C'est ça la beauté d'un ennemi juré. Ils vous poussent. Il y a un genre de... Je crois... Presque une chose obsessionnelle là bas.  _

_ MH : Vous pensez qu'il y a un aspect obsessionnel dans le caractère du Moriarty ?  _

_ RB : Oh, bien sûr. En fait, est-ce que vous avez vu mon show ? Je crois que tout ce que Moriarty fait, même si ça n'implique pas directement Sherlock, il est conscient de la façon dont il va réagir, de la façon dont cala affectera la forme de leur relation, aussi amorphe cela puisse être. C'est amusant de penser à ça, je crois, à ce à quoi ressemble cette relation entre les deux personnes qui ne se rencontrent même pas, en personne, jusqu'à tard dans le jeu.  _

_ MH : Et seriez-vous d'accord avec ça ? Avec le fait que votre personnage va travailler principalement hors écran ?  _

_ RB : Eh bien, je ne peux pas nier que ce serait moins de travail ! (rires) Mais sérieusement, ouais, j'adore ça. Juste une araignée, vous savez, tirant sur les ficelles. Et quand il apparaît enfin, quel choc ! Quel délice ! Ce serait amusant pour moi. Et je pense que ce serait amusant pour Sherlock aussi... Je crois qu'il aimerait ce genre de chose. Cela l'intéressait sûrement. _


	5. L'entretien avec Jack Wilson

_ 28 février 2020 _

_ L'interviewé : Jack Wilson _

_ Auditionné pour le rôle : John Watson  _

_ Fonction : compagnon, blogueur _

_ Profil : _

_ Jack Wilson a été choisi pour le rôle de John Watson basé entièrement sur ses compétences ; il est docteur en médecin et vétéran militaire, les qualités que le publique exigera de leur Watson, et lesquelles seront en fait inestimables pour S au fil de sa carrière. Il souffre de cas modéré de trouble de stress post-traumatique, pour lequel il voit une thérapeute. Si choisi, il a stipulé qu'il serait autorisé à continuer le traitement. Le seul inconvénient potentiel du casting du docteur Watson est que son état est associé avec une boiterie psychosomatique. Cependant, il y a un certain espoir que ce serait résolu avec le traitement continu.  _

_ Points d'intérêt : _

_ Le profil psychologique est prometteur mais risqué. Si choisi, Wilson devrait être étroitement surveillé pour les signes d'intransigeance.  _

_ Extrait de transcription : _

_ MH : Je suis certain que ce n'est pas une sorte d'invitation que vous recevez chaque jour. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait accepter la chance de passer une audition ?  _

_ JW : Je suis — je suppose que c'est... un peu difficile à dire.  _

_ MH : Parce que vous ne savez pas ?  _

_ JW : (rires) Parce que je ne préférerais pas ! C'est — écoutez. Je n'ai pas beaucoup à faire en ce moment. C'est mieux que...  _

_ MH : Tout vaut mieux que rien, c'est ça ?  _

_ JW : En gros. Oui. Mais aussi, oui, j'adore le show. Je veux dire, j'ai grandi avec ça, avec lui. C'est comme... c'est comme un monde de fantaisie. Une échappement — écoutez, je sais comment ça sonne, mais, c'est vous qui m'avez amené ici, donc. _

_ MH : Je suppose que vous avez des questions pour moi.  _

_ JW : Quelques-unes, oui. Euh — une. Je ne suis pas acteur. Qu'est qui vous fait croire que je peux être convaincant ? Je veux dire, pour Sherlock Holmes, en particulier ? _

_ MH : Un souci raisonnable, et vous suivrez un cours intensif de jeu dramatique. Mais rappelez-vous que le point de Sherlock est que cela ressemble à la vrai vie ; c'est transparent. S'il le trouve convaincant — et il le fait — alors vous ne devriez avoir aucune trouble. Il y aura quelques rencontres scénarisées, mais pour la plupart, tout ce que vous aurez à faire est de vous détendre, de jouer le jeu, d'être votre propre soi charmant. Sherlock, n'oubliez pas, n'est pas non plus un acteur. Tout c'est que vous avez à faire est d'interagir avec lui comme vous le feriez normalement. Pas besoin de faire semblant. _

_ JW : Hmm. Hmm, d'accord. Cela pourrait... marcher. Peut-être. Je vais y réfléchir. _

_ MH : D'autres questions ? _

_ JW : Oui, euh, si vous pouvez juste — et je ne veux pas que cela sonne comme si je ne suis pas intéressé, parce que je le suis. Mais j'aimerais vous entendre, de votre propre bouche — comment pouvez-vous justifier cela ? À votre frère ? _

_ MH : Cela a certainement été couvert par les médias. _

_ JW : En fait, oui, j'ai entendu les interviews où vous expliquez sa... maladie mentale. Mais cela ne m'a jamais semblé être toute l'histoire. Je veux dire, il existe des moyens plus faciles de protéger quelqu'un du monde. _

_ MH : Plus faciles, peut-être. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait être institutionnalisé, drogué ou simplement gardé à l'abri dans un domaine quelque part. Mais j'aime mon frère, et je veux qu'il ait ce que la personne moyenne n'a jamais — la chance d'être le héros de sa propre histoire. Lutter, réussir, vivre avec la certitude que sa vie a un but, qu'il fait ce pour quoi il est né. C'est le plus beau cadeau que nous puissions espérer recevoir. Le mettre à la télévision est simplement une façon de le faire payer par lui-même. _


	6. La réalité

_ Jack Wilson _

La scène scénarisé avec Mike Stamford a besoin de quelques reprises grâce aux mes nerfs, mais cela n'a pas d'importance car elle n'est pas en direct ; seul Sherlock lui-même est jamais montré en direct et vous pouvez le voir toute la journée, touts les jours, 24 heures sur 24. L'écran ne s'assombrit que lorsque Sherlock fait quelque chose de privé — ce qui, pour Sherlock, signifie simplement que c'est quelque chose que les show runners jugent inapproprié pour la diffusion. La plupart de gens pensent que cela signifie qu'il est nu pendant ces périodes, mais personne ne le sait vraiment. Ensuite, ils montrent une version éditée pendant une heure chaque soir, juste les moments forts de la journée, ainsi que des scènes d'arrière-plan, comme celle que je viens de faire avec Mike (ou quelque soit son vrai nom ; personne ne me le dit).

Et tout c'est que je sais ensuite, c'est que je suis s'introduit dans la version de ce monde du laboratoire de St. Bart et à la présence de Lui-Même. Je vois une personne brune se penchant au-dessus d'un microscope, il lève les yeux et — bam, c'est lui. C'est Sherlock Holmes, le centre de mon nouvel univers. En personne, il est... different. Pas aussi grand, pas aussi parfait. Je suis presque déçu pendant une seconde, mais puis il rencontre mes yeux.

C'est lui, vraiment lui, pas un simple acteur. Il sait et ressent et croit qu'il est extraordinaire, et quand il me regarde, c'est comme si mon âme était radiographié. Immédiatement, je suis terrifié qu'il verra à traverse tout à ce moment-là, mais je suppose que la beauté de tout le complot est qu'il est tellement habitué à être la seule chose réelle au monde qu'il ne remet même plus en question le sentiment. 

Et je suppose que je suis assez réel, parce qu'il dit « Afghanistan ou Irak ?». Et c'est vrai que je n'ai même pas besoin de faire semblant. Au contraire, ce première moment d'examen minutieux chasse de ma tête toute espoir que faire semblant pourrait être même possible. Je serai moi-même ou je ne serai personne.


	7. La chasse

Nous visitons notre appartement, ma nouvelle maison dans TV Land, et puis nous sommes dans le taxi non-réel, et Sherlock déduit tout sur moi en sauf la seule chose qui compte, et ensuite il y a une femme morte, et, oh, oui, elle est vraiment morte. Je savais m'y attendre ; Mycroft Holmes l'a expliqué dans des interviews, qu'il fallait bien sûr avoir de vrais cadavres ; sinon Sherlock trouverait le jeu. Ils les obtiennent par les voies légales ; en fait, depuis que Sherlock a commencé à enquêter sur les meurtres, plus d'une personne a donné son corps au show. Une équipe de génies médico-légaux les nettoie et semer les indices que Sherlock doit trouver. Dans ce cas : bague de mariage sale, eau sous le col, éclaboussures de boue à l'arrière de la jambe, ongles ébréchés. Pas de valise. Sherlock prend l'appât et c'est parti.

Ou plutôt, il est parti. Nous sommes séparés, c'est qui signifie qu'il est filmé et je... ne le suis pas. Un consultant en script sort d'un peu partout et parle avec les autres — Anderson, Donovan, Lestrade — et ils trouvent un plan, où Sally m'avertit de Sherlock et je pars seul pour être enlevé par Mycroft. Jusqu'à présent, rien sur le comportement de Sherlock ne les a surpris, y compris sa fuite sans moi. J'essaie de décider si John Watson serait agacé par cela. Serais-je agacé par cela ? Suis-je agacé ?

Les choses se déroulent vers l'une des leurs nombreuses conclusions possibles, Sherlock et moi assis dans un restaurant italien. Je commande du vin parce qu'il y a cette tension que j'ai besoin d'atténuer. Je fais la conversation ; demander à Sherlock s'il a une petite amie sens extrêmement étrange comme je sais très bien qu'il a toujours été célibataire (les spéculations sur son identité sexuel sont endémiques ; si jamais il a eu des relations sexuelles, c'était complètement assombri) mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une chose à dire en ce moment. Cependant, quelque chose à propos de mon manière d'articuler doit être bizarre car il pense je lui drague. Drague-je lui ? Est-ce que John Watson lui draguerait ? 

On est sauvé par la poursuite à pied à grand vitesse et pendant un moment j'arrête de m'inquiéter de savoir si c'est réel, je me jette dans l'action aussi fort que possible. Sherlock cours, grimpe, et saute ; je cours, grimpe, et saute après lui. Puis, quand nous sommes debout, à bout de souffle et en riant, dans le foyer de notre appartement, il — putain. Il a appelé Angelo pour me donner ma canne. 

Ma putain de boiterie psychosomatique. C'était supprimé. Ce n'était jamais réel, de toute façon ; une blessure fantôme, une douleur fantôme. Sherlock m'a restauré à moi-même. Le mensonge de la douleur a été révélé, la vérité restauré. Jack Wilson ou John Watson — l'un de deux — et maintenant un peu plus réel.


End file.
